


Trouble

by thewightknight



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pacific Rim (Movies), Pacific Rim 2
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, pure fluff, you didn't tell me your brother was so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh meets Mako's brother for the very first time and oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm a little excited about a sequel. Just a little.

“I can’t believe we’re back.” Raleigh craned his neck, trying to take it all in at once.

Time had taken its toll on the Shatterdome. Moss had grown out of huge cracks in the walls and the new windows being installed looked out of place with their shine. Repair crews worked around the jaeger crews, their moves a complicated dance. They'd rebuilt a new Gipsy Danger, almost exactly the same, since her analog tech had proven so invaluable. He wasn’t sure he liked it. In the bay next to her another newer Jaeger stood. Dwarfed by the refurbished Mark 5 across from it, it still outmassed Danger by a considerable amount. Its sleek black paint job was offset by the gleam of plasmacasters at both shoulders.

Mako saw where his attention had wandered and grinned. “That’s the first of the new Mark 8’s. What do you think?”

Admitting how good he thought it looked seemed disloyal to his own jaeger. Luckily he was spared from having to voice an opinion.

“Look at her, Mako! Isn't she a beaut?” 

Mako grinned over Raleigh’s shoulder at the sound of this new voice, a smile that lit up her whole face, and she pushed past him with a squeal of delight. He recognized the man who swept her up into a hug and spun her around, of course. He’d seen his image in Mako’s mind in the drift, after all. But none of those memories had prepared him for his reaction at finally meeting Pentecost in person.

Finally the two of them seemed to remember his presence and his hand was clasped in a warm grip and amazing eyes met his and he stumbled through the introduction, his brain whirling the whole time. It was quick, thank goodness, as he was forgotten again as the two of them fell into an excited conversation about all the technical details of the new Jaegers. Raleigh hung back, hanging on every warm smile and enthused gesture, one thought taking up the entirety of his brain.

_Man, I am in so much trouble._

**Author's Note:**

> I totally see big brother doing this:
> 
>   
> 
>    
> and Raleigh doing this:
> 
>   
> 
> Don't you?
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
